The present invention relates to a container and case for the storage and transport of a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a container for storage and transport of a bicycle in partial disassembly.
In recent years, the popularization of lightweight bicycles has greatly increased sport and competitive usage of such machines, particularly bicycles especially designed with extremely lightweight frames and other components and intended for long distance riding. Such machines are constructed of lightweight metals and are precision machined and balanced to provide maximum speed and range with minimum weight. Such machines are commonly provided with derailleur multi-speed mechanisms.
Unfortunately, as the weight of modern bicycles is reduced, and the precision machining features are increased, the bicycle mechanism becomes more fragile and susceptible to damage from abusive handling. Lightweight wheels and rims are susceptible to bending, and derailleur mechanisms are susceptible to misalignment.
Bicycle touring has also become popularized in recent years. One aspect of this sport involves the long distance touring of groups of bicyclists in places remote from their homes. Typically, the bicyclist transports himself and his machine to a remote starting point by auto, train, bus or airplane and engages in the sport of touring in regions at the remote location. At the completion of such touring events the bicyclist and his machine are transported back to their home location.
In the normal and other usage of a modern lightweight bicycle great care must be taken for the storage and transport of the machine to avoid damage or destruction to the machine. Since machines of such precision have become extremely expensive and difficult to repair, a need has arisen for a container device which can safely store and transport a bicycle, even under the abusive handling conditions typically found in commercial airline service. Such a container must be more than a mere box for enclosing the bicycle, for it must be as compact as possible to conserve space during shipping, and it must protect the components of the bicycle from wear and damage by contacting other bicycle components.